Cater 2 u
by RoseRageByrne
Summary: This is about when the men of the justice league go out for a guys night out and discover that the ladies can sing!


-Cater 2 U-

Destiny's Child lyrics

The men of the Justice league were sitting at a smoky bar they each were dressed in a formal tuxedo attire there was John Stewart, Bruce Wayne, and Clark Kent. They had the night off from there usual super hero antics and wanted to have a guys night so they decided to go to a club down town in Gotham the suggestion was surprisingly came from Alfred. What they didn't know was that the ladies were in the back getting ready to put on a show for the guys Lois was dressed in a long red gown with a deep V neck.

Shayera was dressed in a bage knee length dress with a bare back and wore pink high heels her headpiece was off showing off her natural beauty. Diana was a goddess she wore a white greek traditional dress she wore her gold crown and her heels were silver she wore the diamond necklace that Bruce gave her and she smiled. "So where are the girls tonight" Clark asked "They said that they were doing a girls night out wanted to get away from the men as Diana pointed out" Bruce said shrugging a little.

Then a girl bartender came up to Bruce she gave him a piece of paper with her phone number on it Bruce Wayne was a playboy without the mask and so he had to play the role. Bruce winked and smirked at the girl but then the curtains went up and the boys were certainly surprised at the girls and there jaws were dropped they were all kneeled down and there heads turned towards them.

Diana started to hum in a smooth tone " Baby I see u Workin' hard I wanna' let you know I'm proud let you know that I admire what you do the more I reassure u my life would be purposless without u." Then they all descended from the steps one long leg at a time. Then Shayera started to sing looking smoky eyed at john "If I want it when I ask u, u provide it u inspire me 2 be better u challenge me for the better sit back and let me pour out my love letter" the three of them shuffling onto the stage.

Then Lois took out the microphone from its stand "Well I think that we need help with our situation we need to cater 2 these men that deserve to be catered 2 u what do you think ladies" The crowd cheered. Then a spot light hit on Bruce, John, and Clark and they were shocked and then each of them came to a realization that this was planned. Lois took Clarks hand, Shayera took Johns and then finally Diana took Bruce's hand and they sat them down on bar stools.

"Well ladies I think we have found our men" Lois said and then she started to sing " Let me help u take of your shoes untie your shoe strings, take off your cufflinks what ya wanna eat boo? Let me feed u let me run your bathwater whatever you desire I'll supply ya." Lois climbed onto Clarks lap and the ladies did the same thing and she rubbed his neck Shayera whispered to John. Diana rubbed Bruce's jaw and then Shayera began to sing " Sing u a song, turn my game on I'll brush ur hair, help u put ur du rag on if u want a foot rub, if u want a manicure baby, I'm urs I wanna cater 2 u boy.

Then all three ladies got off their laps and then bent down and tossled their hair "We know you want this" they then brought them selves back up and went behind them. They each sung a note with amazement to Bruce was that Diana could sing he was already in love with her and all he thought during this show how much he wanted her. Diana's raven black hair in his face and then pulled back "Let me cater 2 u 'cause baby this is ur day Do anything for my man, baby u blow me away I got ur slippers, ur dinner, ur dessert and so much more anything u want let me cater 2 u.

Diana sang into Bruce's ears "We need to talk after this" Bruce whispered to her. And then they all sang " Baby I'm happy ur home let me hold u in my arms I just want 2 take the stress away from u makin' sure that I'm doin' my part Boy, is there something' u need me 2 do? If u want it, say the word, I, I cant try it I know whatever I'm not fulfillin' another woman is willin' I'm gonna fulfill u, my body and spirit" They hummed the last part.

They grabbed there hands and stood them up they were all smiling especially Clark they slowly went down their bodies, " I promise u I'll keep myself up Remain the same chick u fell in love with I'll keep it tight, I'll keep my figure right I'll keep my hair fixed, keep rocking the hottest outfits they all shimmied. " When u come home late tap me on my shoulder I'll roll over baby, I heard u, I'm here 2 serve u if it's love u need 2 give it is my joy all I wanna do is cater 2 u boy" they all sang together.

They kept singing all together the same lyrics " I wanna give u my breath, my strength, my will 2 u that's the least I can do, let me cater 2 u through the good, the bad, the ups and the downs I'll still be here for u let me cater 2 u." Then suddenly one of the men whistled towards Diana and Bruce was pissed the show was over and he walked towards the man who whistled and punched him in the face and whispered something that only superman could hear and he winced.

Diana came up to Clark "What did he say" Diana said "You don't want to know and then she went up to Diana and out of know where Bruce grasped her and he kissed Diana softly and Clark did the same and then Lois did the same to Clark. "Thanks for the night" Bruce said "Batman needed the night off and so did the rest of the guys" he spoke Diana just smiled in content.


End file.
